mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghastly Ghost Beetles
The Ghastly Ghost Beetles is episode 1 of episode 7. It first aired on Jan 28th, 2010. Premise The class camping trip soon turns into a ghost story, when they come across a bunch of weird bugs! Summary Alfred and co help Mr. Russard put up everything for camp. He then goes on to start the campfire as Milo tries to get out of listening to ghost stories, until he heard of the roasting marshmellows. Camille begins to tell her scary story about a headless monster who woke up campers ,by making very loud and scary noises. Which effectively ends up scaring everybody with her story until they all begin to panic and run to hide. After everybody returns Mr. Russard sends everyone to bed after he tells them they need to wake up early. Milo asks to share the tents as Camille begins to tease him about being scared. It's then suddenly Cynthia cries out and the group come to investigate. Cynthia is very alarmed by the millions of beetles all over the tents and her cousins begin to grow nervous also. Alfred comments on how they are headless beetles, and he collects one for testing. Mr. Russard then tells them they will solve it in the morning and that they need to get sleep. As Alfred says good night to Camille, he opens his tent to see everybody in class inside his tent.... Cynthia goes on to say that the beetles are ghost beetles, and Alfred mentions that he's going to tell Mr. Russard about this....only to find out he's scared and hiding with them.... Milo suddenly goes on to scare the others until yanked away from Camille, stating that their insides were sucked out and their heads missing! Alfred deems the sudden noise to be their next clue and Mr. Russard states they need to hurry up since its getting late and he does not think the class will be willing to stay there for much longer. As they investigate, Milo shrieks as Winston Moose suddenly appears! He reveals that all of the noise is keeping him up and walks away when Milo suddenly falls into a bush as small little bugs fly around him! Alfred begins to question if they ate the beetles when Camille tells them the bugs are Cicadas. Alfred deems this their third clue and they go nearby the camp site to clue review. It's then suddenly Alfred solves the mystery and they summon everybody to the campfire. Afred reveals that they wont be leaving tonight and notices that everybody is very tired. Camille reveals that the weird bugs weren't beetles, but creatures that turn into Cicadas upon surfacing the earth. So basically what had been all over the tents were instead the shells. Unfortuantly since sunrise is approaching nobbody was able to get any sleep and they tiredly sit while waiting for the sun to fully come up... By then everybody falls asleep... However, Winston Moose comes by and takes the picture for them as the episode ends... Quotes *Camille: "Relax, Milo. It's just a bush," *Milo: "Really? And who put him here?" --- *Camille:'' I told you, there's no monster. I made it up!'' *Milo: Then what's making that noise...? --- *Milo (not counting himself out of fear): Three...? I only see two of you. Trivia *This is one of the times Camille uses her smarts, when identifying the cicadas. *Ironically instead of hurting herself, Cynthia simply runs around the tree after Camille scares everybody. *It seems weird that Cynthia changed into her pajama's that quickly considering it was only two seconds after the students split up to go to their tents. *Usually when students go on field trips, a few adults accompany them, not just a single teacher. Goofs *Mr Russard's eyelids move weirdly in some scenes. *Alfred's tent appeares to be much bigger on the inside then it should be when compared to how big it is outside. *As Alfred holds his Detectaberry he puts a hand to his chin in thought, a second later after the camera pans away his hands are suddenly down. But then a second later his hands pose like they did seconds earlier without even showing him move his hands. *When everybody is in Alfred's tent, Gabby's beak is miscolored bright red. *Milo was shown eating a marshmellow, then seconds later an un-eaten one is shown. It's possible he put a new one on his stick but he was not shown doing this. Also note their inconsistant shapes. *Edgar was there, but never showed up in any over-head shots of the campfire. *Cynthia was sitting next to Louise during the campfire but when Louise is shown clinging to Gabby from an angle, Cynthia is missing. *Gabby's tongue/inside mouth is miscolored when Mr. Russard tells everybody to just go back to bed. *Oddly, Mole Girl shows up in the tent but she wasn't seen at any point before then. *Obviously Mr. Russard is not shown in the tent when Alfred threatens to go and talk to him once he sees everybody in his tent. But he suddenly appears in it when he is mentioned. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h40m26s231.png|Our first clue are hollowed beetles. vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h42m24s137.png|Our second clue is recording of strange sound. vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h44m43s241.png|And our last clue are cykadas. vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h41m01s62.png|Alfred's tent from the inside, notice Gabby's miscolored red beak. 'Video' ' ' Category:Episodes